


A Spock/Uhura Playlist

by SweetPlomeek



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspiration, Playlist, looking for suggestions, music video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPlomeek/pseuds/SweetPlomeek
Summary: A curated playlist for people who love to imagine our two favorite space nerds together!Includes links, lyric excerpts and some guided suggestions for listening. Please feel free to suggest more content, as I am always looking to expand the list.





	A Spock/Uhura Playlist

### All We Have Is Now

**Artist** : The Flaming Lips  
**Link:[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aacl6KCaCmE)**  
**Suggested POV:** Spock/Spock Prime  
**Lyric Excerpts:**

"As logic stands you couldn't meet a man  
Who's from the future  
But logic broke as he appeared he spoke  
About the Future  
"We're not gonna make it" He explained how  
The end will come, you and me were never meant  
To be part of the future"  
  
Could this one be any more perfect? It's literally about a future self coming back to deliver a message to a past self. You could see a scenario where Spock Prime had perhaps seen that in the future something would happen to Uhura. I like to think that it makes the two appreciate the time they have together even more. 

### Stay Young, Go Dancing

**Artist** : Death Cab for Cutie  
**Link:**[Official Music Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFW2ZlyVXEw)  
**Suggested POV:** Spock  
**Lyric Excerpts:**  
  
"Cause when she sings I hear a symphony  
And I'm swallowed in sound as it echoes through me"

The waltzy, merry-go-round like tune fits perfectly with life on a starship, floating along in zero gravity. Perhaps on off duty hours, Spock and Nyota are slipping off into secret corridors for a slow dance and a stolen kiss? Also despite all the tough missions they may face, Spock now has her song in his heart, and it pulls him through.

### Enjoy The Silence (Depeche Mode cover)

**Artist** : Lotte Kestner (Depeche Mode Cover)  
**Link:[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WLU_tlIwVY)**  
**Suggested POV:** Spock

**Lyric Excerpts:**  
  
"Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable"

OK, so this one is a little somber and haunting, but I like how it relates to the Vulcan biology. All those intense emotions boiling just below the still calm. I chose the cover of the song because something about Lotte Kestner's delivery feels more alien and strange.

### The Scientist

**Artist** : Coldplay  
**Link:[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RB-RcX5DS5A)**  
**Suggested POV:** Spock

**Lyric Excerpts:  
**

**"** I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart.  
Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart"

An obvious choice for our favorite science officer! I have seen a few fics where Spock tries to figure out his complicated feelings scientifically, and they are some of my favorites. 

 

### We Are Stars

**Artist** : The Pierces  
**Link:[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWD8b9eIROI)**  
**Suggested POV:** Uhura/Spock  
**Suggested by User:** Tactical Mirage

**Lyric Excerpts:  
**

"We are stars  
Fashioned in the flesh and bone  
We are islands  
Excuses to remain alone  
We are moons  
Throw ourselves around each other  
We are oceans  
Being controlled by the pull of another"

Thanks for the suggestion Tactical Mirage! The lyrics are beautiful and fitting, and the whole song has a sort of floating ethereal quality. My absolute favorite line being "I see nothing worse than to sail this universe without you" I'M NOT CRYING, YOUR CRYING!

 

 

 

 


End file.
